


Atlantis Family Barbecue [Podfic]

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: My idiot self prompting herself on Tumblr: "Now I totally want to write the fic where the entire Air Force witnesses John following Dave's orders and is collectively Offended. Or just O'Neill. Either works for me, honestly."This is, essentially, that, but on a much smaller scale.
Kudos: 6





	Atlantis Family Barbecue [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atlantis Family Barbecue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742161) by [RayByAnotherName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName). 




End file.
